Deep Anguish
by Samurai Pizza Cats
Summary: Hmm Michiru seems to be in a bit of a pickle..R&R and see how the story progresses!
1. Chapter 1

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

-------

_It was a breezy afternoon, though very feverish, a perfect day in some ways. The feeling of a deep cavity in her heart like something was missing. But what? Or maybe a better question. Who? Breathing in deeply she drank in the scent of the salt water around her, while shifting her toes in the warm sand beneath her. Her body shivering frantically with every light blow from the wind…How this feeling calmed her in many ways. Though she did not know why._

----

"Michi..! Time for dinner!" awaking the sleeping beauty, a familiar voice…-Gaahhh! my mother wakes me from yet another marvelous dream, and for what! DINNER! Damn..i just want to sleep..-"MICHI! time for DINNER!" this time much more fiery the voice of her mother became more familiar. "Coming mom!" -damn.. I don't even feel like moving-. Walking down the stairs from her room the tired girl met with two sets of worried gazes. "Michiru, are you feeling alright?.. You've been sleeping a lot lately. And with your big concert coming up…" her father was interrupted with an angry glare "dad, I'm fine." With that the sluggish girl plopped herself in a chair and gawked at what looked like soup but she wasn't quite sure on account of the eerie smell emitting from it –well, looks like mom cooked again today- **sigh** "So I see you cooked again, mom.. what is it that I'm about to engorge myself with today?" she forced a weak smile. Her mothers face lit up when she saw the slight change in her daughter's mood "Macaroni and cheese with teriyaki sauce" -OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME!- the girl glanced around to see if her obvious distress had been noted, only to see a look of equal distress on her father's face "Well hun, dig in!" her father said nodding to his daughter and holding his breath while he chewed –hm.. I should try that maybe if I hold my breath long enough ill choke on this poison and be spared from the shit my mother calls food, where the hell is the cook anyways!-.

After the life threatening meal, Michiru decided to get some practice for her next concert coming up. –Guess I should practice…I don't want to look like a total idiot when I go up on stage on Saturday- Playing for what only seemed like minutes the violinist lost herself in the music, with every flick of her wrist revealed a hypnotic tune that could slay any cold hearted beast, but little did the girl know her rhythmic fantasy would be cut short with the unpleasant ring of the telephone.brrrriiiing -Damn that phone!- "Michi, its Usagi-chan on the phone!" her mother hollered from the floor beneath her "alright mom!" the annoyed violinist managed to grumble. Almost as soon as she had put the phone to her ear her friend greeted her heavily, "Michiruuuu-chaaaan why don't you come and hang out with me, Mamoru-san and Rei-chan! It'll be fun! We could eat ice cream and doughnuts and hamburgers and french-fries…" the list of foods went on for about another minute or so.. "So wadd'ya say Michiru-chan? We've all noticed how gloomish you've been lately..And it might be good if you come out for some sunlight" –well anything is better than staying home and doing nothing..- "Alright, Usagi-chan. Thank you for looking out for me" said the aqua haired girl pretending to be the least bit thankful. "Alrighty then just meet us at the crown in forty-five minutes, okay? See ya then Michiru-chan!" **click**.

So Michiru got ready and headed off to the crown to meet her friends for what they promised to be a fun filled day.

-------

Okay, so that's chapter 1! Review and tell me what you think, and if I've made any mistakes with spelling or just anything or even if you have an idea for oncoming chapters please review and tell me, its what makes the story better

Until next update, chow!

-Elysa


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

Yes…the first chapter was short..But this one should be long enough

-------

So Michiru was on her way to the crown to meet up with Usagi and the others when she noticed a good-looking man fiddling around with his car. She pretended as though she had paid no regard to him but through the corner of her eye she watched as she passed.

–OOOHHH blonde hair, teal eyes, athletic build, nice car. and fucking hot!- she almost tripped while murmuring to herself, then she heard a slight chuckle. "Are you alright, young lady?" asked the blond man. –Young lady? He looks no older than me- looking slightly puzzled Michiru managed to speak "y-yeah, hehehe" –crap, I'm an idiot!-.

"well then, be careful. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to fall and hurt herself" the man said with a charming smile. Blushing, Michiru nodded and started walking in the direction of the crown "b-bye!" the aqua haired girl said as she waved –run away. Must run away!-

"Michiru-chaaaaaan!" Usagi bellowed waving her arms high in the air so the girl could see her "hey, guys..sorry I'm a bit late. I was a tad pre-occupied" Michiru said with a slight blush on her face while she thought of the person she had been pre-occupied with

–gaaah I should have at least got his name!-. **crash **Seconds later Minako came crashing through the doors of the restaurant with a grin reaching from one ear to the other. "holy crap you guys! I was on my way here to have an ice cream sundae when I saw this total hottie working on his CONVERTIBLE!" Michiru started to feel jealous although she did not even know who Minako was talking about, for all she knew it could be some other good looking man who also happened to be working on his car -pheeh..not likely-. "so yeah I was walking by and I gave him my patented LOOK and he winked! So I walked over and talked to him, come on outside and see him. He is just gorgeous!" looking as if she was so excited that she would wet herself Minako ran out of the restaurant and pointed toward the sexy man she had been captivated by, it was no question that it was the man Michiru had also talked to earlier.-damn! Now I have no chance! NO I cant give up so easily!- "his name is Tenou Haruka and he goes to mugen gouken high school!" –whaaat? A guy like that goes to my school and I've never noticed him!-….."and he likes to race and he's good at all kinds of sports…and uhhh what else did he tell me? Oh well I cant remember EVERYTHING he said, just remember that last name because one day it will be mine! Muahahahahahha!" Minako rambled more things about marriages and kids but Michiru had not been paying attention –Tenou Haruka, eh?- "I don't know Minako-chan" said Mamoru "he looks like one of those "I don't give a shit" kind of guys, and I don't wanna have to beat up the poor sucker if he breaks your heart" the handsome man said. "Pffft! You could never stand a chance against Mr.Tenou" screamed Minako. Michiru had heard enough..one of the only men she found herself interested in was already off the market, and taken out by none other than Minako..**sigh**..Michiru had been so deep in thought (mostly of Minako getting hit by a bus) that she had not noticed the sudden silence, all of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder "well if it isn't my aqua haired beauty" a familiar voice said, startling her. She quickly turned around to see none other than Haruka. "Ekk…hi..er…Haruka is it?" asked Michiru while feeling her face turn beet red "yes that is my name, and what is yours? If I may be so lucky to know" –pfft charmer-.."umm my name? Oh yes. Michiru, Kaio Michiru..hehehe…" this time she felt her face turn even redder (if at all possible) as Haruka's face lit up "ahh, miss Kaio. I have heard quite a bit about you from my friend Elza, she told me you are a great painter. But I had no idea you were so pretty" said Haruka with his charming smile while he cupped her hand within his –ooh..so strong..-

"Anyways, I just wanted to come here and thank you for talking to me earlier. I had thought all luck was against me, ya know, with my car dying and all. But when you came and made me laugh it inspired me to work on my car until it was fixed, I thought maybe if I had stayed out later I could thank you for shining a beautiful light of hope on my gloomy day" at that point Michiru was speechless, she was about to melt all over the sidewalk, she managed to squeak out a little "…uh…Hai…" Haruka started to chuckle "your so funny Michiru! Well, I guess ill see you in school tomorrow..I'll definitely be looking forward to it, bye now!" With that Haruka went into his car and sped off down the street –so..charming..- Meanwhile all her friends stood there completely speechless, especially Minako. –Holy shit, HOLY SHIT, HOOOOLLEEYY SHIIIIT! I am the happiest girl alive!- Michiru said nothing and just grinned and said "well, lets go have some ice cream. I'm starved" Minako only managed to let out a slight "….sure..okay.."

-I WIN!-

--------

Okay so here is the second chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer but if this chapter also turns out to be too short then ill try to write more in my next chapter.

Oh and btw, Haruka IS a woman in this fic (for all you Haruka lovers out there) Michiru

Just doesn't know it yet


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

Yes…the first chapter was short..As was the second But this one should be long enough…hopefully

------

It was a breezy afternoon, though very feverish, a perfect day in some ways. The feeling of a deep cavity in her heart like something was missing. But what? Or maybe a better question. Who? Breathing in deeply she drank in the scent of the salt water around her, while shifting her toes in the warm sand beneath her. Her body shivering frantically with every light blow from the wind…How this feeling calmed her in many ways. Though she did not know why…..but in the far distance she sees a tall figure, her heart beats fast, telling her to run toward it, but her body is deadlocked and she cannot move…

--------

**DIIIIIIIING!** –ahhh! Its morning already?- Michiru quickly got up, she had planned to get up a little bit earlier so she could groom herself finer to look good for Haruka when she would most surely meet up with him at school. –Damn, DAMN, DAAAAMN, I'm already 13 minutes late!- "Michiruuu! Your running a bit late this morning, hurry it up! I don't want you ruining your perfect attendace!" her mother nagged from downstairs "Yes, Mother!" –gees who gives a shit if I'm late..maybe Haruka?-. Eventually Michiru got ready and headed out the door to walk to school.

-I wonder when Ill talk to Haruka today- while deep in though Michiru was almost rudely interrupted by none other than.."Michiru-chaaaaaan!" **BANG**…Usagi.."oouuuuch" Usagi-chan! Don't sneak up on me out of nowhere like that and pounce on me!" Michiru said angrily.

"Oh sorry! I'm just excited for you, that's all! Sooo are you and that Haruka guy gonna hook up? Oh yeah and you totally made Minako-chan jealous! As soon as you left she picked up one of your stray hairs that you had left behind and made a voodoo doll out of tissue paper, she spent the entire rest of the night poking holes into it with toothpicks and drowning it in her soda, eventually she was kicked out for yelling "DIE, DIE, DIE!" apparently people were being offended by the evil voodoo death ritual. Luckily for you that's just a load of hooey, Minako's voodoo death prayer could never hurt you!" -…….- "……" Michiru was befuddled, she could not believe Minako would go as far as voodoo rituals.."Soooooo ARE you and that Haruka guy gonna hook up? Mamo-chan thinks he's a punk, but I think you two would make a cute couple!" Usagi said energetically "I don't know..maybe if things go well!" replied Michiru hopefully.."well I guess we'll just have to go to school and see!" shouted Usagi.

Finally Usagi and Michiru had reached the school. Michiru was scanning the crowds of students looking for her Haruka. –not here?- Michiru was starting to feel her heart sink. "hey come out to the track field that Haruka kid is racing Elza Grey!".."Yeah sure! It should be a good match!" Michiru had heard some random people talking about Haruka racing one of her good friends, Elza –why is Haruka racing girls?-** sigh** –oh well, Elza must have begged him to race her, as she is very competitive..she probably thinks she can beat anyone- "C'mon lets go!" Usagi yelled while grabbing Michiru's arm and dragging her towards the track field.

As the whispering of the crowd had predicted, Haruka easily won the race with flying colors "wow, he's fast" Usagi said. "Yes he is" Michiru replied blushing as she had a fantasy of herself being held in the arms of the fastest runner in the school "yaay Michiru!" "what a catch!" "im sooooo jealous!".

"Heyyy there!" Michiru was delighted to hear the familiar voice, and turned to see her knight in shining armour running towards her "how are you doing? Did you see my awesome win? I totally kicked her ass!" Haruka said throwing his fists in the air to celebrate his victory. "Good race Tenou" said Elza, still out of breath from the race "yes. Very good. But I warned you, I would win no matter what" said Haruka grinning and holding a thumb in the air. "yeah it was stupid of me to challenge you, you're fast as the wind Tenou!" Elza said wiping the sweat off her forehead Michiru had a slight smirk on her face and said "well, its not like you stood much of a chance. Haruka, wouldn't you rather race against boys?" Haruka turned and made a funny face "yeah, I guess I would have more of a challenge racing against boys and kicking their arrogant asses, great thinking Michiru!" –well it shouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as you ARE a guy and it would only be natural to race against other guys- Elza just scratched her head and smiled "why hello Michiru! I see you've met my rival, Haruka". "yes we met the other day, my car had broken down. And by luck I had met Michiru" Haruka said glancing lavishly at Michiru then winking, Michiru only blushed and giggled in the girliest way she could.

"uh…..huh…and you two are…uh…tight?" Elza said with a confused look on her face "maybe" Haruka said, still looking at Michiru, and Michiru only giggled in her girliest giggle again. "Oh that's fine. I actually had no idea Michiru was into people like…you…" Elza said suggestively

–you mean sexy, rebellious, athletic super men? Who wouldn't be?- Haruka turned and blushed "maybe".."well I have no problem with it, you two are my friends and your choices are YOUR choices" Elza said walking away "well, Ill see you guys later!" and with that the blushing Elza ran toward the showers. –Pssssht! She's just jealous-.

---------

Yay! Another chapter finished..not much bigger than the last two, I'm afraid..but I hope you still like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

I agree the Michiru in my last chapters was a little un-Michiru like, so from now on ill try to stay in character with her.

……….

The rest of the day was fun for Michiru for she had made herself a new friend…maybe something more..but all in all her day had to end..

_It was a breezy afternoon, though very feverish, a perfect day in some ways. The feeling of a deep cavity in her heart, like something was missing. But what? Or maybe a better question. Who? Breathing in deeply she drank in the scent of the salt water around her, while shifting her toes in the warm sand beneath her. Her body shivering frantically with every light blow from the wind…How this feeling calmed her in many ways. Though she did not know why…But in the far distance she sees a tall figure, her heart beats fast, telling her to run toward it, but her body is deadlocked and she cannot move…Suddenly the figure in front of her is moving closer, and with every step the figure takes, the angelic world around her turns ugly._

**DIIIIIIING!** "guhoaaa" –why do I have to wake up…oh yes..for Haruka-

Again Michiru got ready for school and walked, and again Usagi snuck up behind her and startled her..but she paid no head to the things around her, all she wanted to see was her Haruka. "Gees Michiru, you seem to be in a bit of a trance!" said Usagi in a worried tone,

"uh huh" replied Michiru almost zombie like. Suddenly a yellow convertible came zooming by, which quickly came to an abrupt stop " Heey Michiru, Usagi! You guys want a ride to school?" Michiru's face lit up then she ran towards the convertible dragging Usagi along with her. "You know, if you would like..I could give you guys a ride to school everyday" Haruka said with a wink towards Michiru. Michiru smiled signifying that she liked the sound of that. "Wow, sure Haruka-san!" screamed Usagi who seemed almost as excited as Michiru.

In almost no time they had quickly reached the school, and a good ten minutes earlier as well. They started to exit the car but a hand stopped Michiru from getting out. "hey, Michiru…umm…I wanna ask you something, mind if you stay behind a bit?" Haruka said with a slight blush on his face. "oh sure" Michiru said, getting a tad nervous.

"okay..well…there's this house party that one of my friends is having tonight and uhhh….do you want to come with me…as…a…date..maybe…" Haruka's face was really red at this point and it would have been a sin for Michiru to refuse. "of coarse I will!" Michiru said devotedly. **GASP** both Haruka and Michiru were startled to see Usagi was still in the car "and will this house party have alcohol?" Usagi asked in a stern tone. "Uhhh well yes..But only for people who want to drink..Michiru doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to" Haruka said smiling towards Michiru, "and you will be? Asked Michiru chiefly. "Well I was..but..not if you don't want me to" Haruka said turning red again. "Its alright! It wouldn't kill me to have a couple drinks myself" Michiru said giving Haruka a reassuring smile. "Hmm. Is this house party invite only? Or can anyone come?" asked Usagi, "oh no, anyone can come…would you like to come as my date as well, Usagi?" said Haruka with a chuckle…-…………- "uuh..No..I was thinking of coming with mamoru-chan" said Usagi loyally after seeing the evil glare Michiru was giving her. "soo…pick you up at 8:00 then?" Haruka said giving Michiru a cute-ish dorky smile.

----

Yes another short chapter! I can't help it! Lol, anyways sorry for the slow update my computer was all cooocky yesterday and was slow like molasses in January.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

-----

Michiru spent the better part of her day fantasizing about what would happen at the party that very night. –Is this just an excuse for him to get down my pants faster, or is he serious and just wants to take me as his date?…In the event that anything DOES happen how far should I let him get? GAHHH! I will not worry about this right now!-** DIIING** –wow 3rd period already over?-

"Hey Michiru-san!" said an acquainted voice to Michiru as she walked down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch. "I heard you and that Haruka person are hooking up!" this time turning fully around Michiru saw the face of her questioner, it was Minako. " I mean, I'm not mad or anything, I didn't stand much of a chance with him anyways, since obviously he is into the quiet and reserved types, for OBVIOUS reasons" said Minako in the most derisive way she could. "What do you mean 'hooking up'? I just met the boy yesterday!" said Michiru defensively. "Well Usagi-chan told me that he invited you on a date! You don't have to get all defensive on me! I was simply misinformed!" said Minako turning to leave, before Michiru grabbed her arm "I'm sorry Minako-chan, I've just been a bit cranky lately due to my upcoming concert. I'm a little bit of a nervous wreck right now, will you eat lunch with me?".Minako smiled and accepted the invitation enthusiastically.

"Sooooo, how much do you know about Mr.Tenou Haruka?" asked Minako, while still chewing her bologna sandwich. "Well not much, considering I just met him and all, but he's a good runner and seems like he has a nice paying job, looking at the car he has…" Michiru thought and came up with pretty much nothing –wow, I'm about to go on a date with this person and I know nothing about him…but maybe that would be the point of going on a date…to meet new people in new ways- "Hallo! Earth to Michiru!" said Minako, waving her hand in front of Michiru's face, which snapped her back into reality. "Oh right, sorry. I got lost in my train of thought" said Michiru a bit embarrassed. "so I take it that you know almost absolutely nothing about him" said Minako with a slight grin –just what is she up to?- "would you like to learn a few things about HIM?" straining the last word Minako's grin grew wider. "Umm…sure if you wouldn't mind. But if this is just some scheme to get me to not like him, I'm going to have to cut this lunch break short" said Michiru trying to be aggressive, although it did not seem to have any effect on Minako. "Hmph! I already told you Michiru, I'm over that!" Minako's face was fierce for a moment before a sly smile crossed her face." Well, I've been going around school asking about this MR .Tenou Haruka, and it seems many people know about the same or less amount of into on HIM  as you do. But when I talked to Elza Grey she had a few…..interesting….things to say about HIM, and you would never guess what HE is!" **DIIING** that tone signaled the end of the lunch hour and also the end of her pointless interrogation. –She is obviously going to tell me lies about him to make me not like him so she can have him all to herself. Well I'm not going to just sit here and listen to this!- "Sorry Minako, but you will have to tell me later. I have to get to class before I'm late!" and with that Michiru ran out of the cafeteria and to her next class.."ohh Michiru, I tried to warn you but you just WOULDN'T listen. Oh well I guess she'll just have to find out on her own then" said Minako with an evil grin swiping across her face. "Have fun on your….date….Michiru-'chan'. Heehehe"

--------

Wow! Long time no update! I know its been a while since I've written…I just lost what I had in mind for this story…but I have figured out something that might work, and alas this chapter is another short one. But be ready for the next chapter, I am adding my own characters! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

There will be different P.O.V's throughout the story this: ------someone's p.o.v------- symbolizes p.ov change and this: ------------- symbolizes the end of the p.o.v change and the story is back to normal.

-----

The rest of the school day had been a blur for Michiru, for she was very excited about her date with Haruka. She was speed walking her way home when a yellow convertible came to a stop beside her. "Hey Michiru, since I'm already driving you to school why don't I drive you home as well. It would save time for you and give you a head start on whatever it is you do after school" Haruka said with a flirty wink. "Why that would be wonderful!" Michiru replied with a coy smile.

When Michiru and Haruka drove up the driveway to Michiru's house her father had been in the front working on something, but quickly abandoned it when he saw Michiru driving up with Haruka in his convertible. "Michiru, dear, who is this?" her father asked slightly glaring at Haruka. "This is Haruka daddy, I just met him the other day. He attends Mugen Gouken high school with me." Replied Michiru smiling the sweetest way she could, Michiru could already tell that her father did not like Haruka. "Well its good to know that he has a good education…what is your relationship with this boy?" said Michiru's father again glaring in Haruka's direction. "We're just friends, daddy" Michiru said, noticing a small frown sweep across Haruka's face. "But he did ask me to attend a social gathering tonight and I accepted, would it be okay if I went with him?" said Michiru in a hopeful manner. "Just you two…. going alone?…" Her father said in a suspecting tone. But then Haruka quickly cut in "no, not us alone. Usagi-chan and her Mamoru-kun will also be there, plus a few of my other friends" Michiru's father smiled a bit and said "well its nice to see you speak up, but I was directing that question towards my daughter. But don't you worry, I have some questions for you to answer as well, after I'm done talking to my daughter". "So where is this…social gathering supposed to be at…what time?" said Michiru's father looking towards his daughter now. "well, Haruka told me he would be picking me up at eight and taking me to his friend's house, the party." Said Michiru –damn. My dad can be annoying at times. I guess he just cares…maybe…-. "Alright, you can go IF your friend over here passes my test" her father said with his hand pointing in the air and a silly pose with triumphant smile across his face right before he turned his attention fully towards Haruka.

----------Haruka's P.O.V----------

-OH MY GOD! Michiru thinks I'm a guy! What am I gonna do? 'Hey Michiru, I know you like me a lot and I like you too. But…I'm a chick….' That wont work! Oh shit, her dads about to put me through his 'test' ahhhhhhhhh! –

"Question number one…what was the first thing that went through your head when you first laid eyes on my daughter? And answer truthfully! I know how to tell when someone is lying! I'm like a human lie detector, so don't try to fuck with me" I saw Michiru turn bright red and cover her face as her father said this. "daddy you don't have to use such foul language!" Michiru said grabbing his arm. But his gaze never left me.

-oh great! What am I supposed to say? What if I offend him? She was HOT that's about all I can remember, but if I say I thought she was hot he'll think I'm a pervert, not that I am not one, but I don't want him to know…but if I don't say I thought she was hot he might think I'm calling her ugly! GAHHH! KAMI SAVE ME! Wait ill just pretty up the word alittle maybe…- "well, Mr.Haruka…you're taking an awful long time to answer my question, at this point I can tell you it's a fail." He said starting to clench his fists.-okay ill say….- "Fascinating" I finally choked out. "She was absolutely fascinating". Michiru's dad looked puzzled, while Michiru looked so happy she could jump on me right now –I hope it worked- "okay, that answer is good enough I guess." Her father said staring right into me, like he was looking for something.

"Now for question number two…what is the capitol city of France?" –what the hell?- "Uhhmmm…. Paris?" I said, not really knowing much about countries outside of Japan.

"DING! Correct" said her father. - Michiru looks just about as confused as I do. Her confused face is soo cute!-

"Question number three…. Coke or Pepsi?". "Coke"

"Question four…. Favorite nursery rhyme?". "Uuhhh…Mary had a little lamb…. er…"

"Question five…In the event that you take advantage of my daughter and make her pregnant, how will you support her and your future child? What precautions will you take to make sure she has a safe pregnancy? Will you move her away with you and make her quit school?" her father said looking very serious, yet smiling at the same time. –what the hell is with all the weird questions! OH! I get it! This is a trick question…he's sly…. but not sly enough!- "well, first of all, I would never take advantage of your daughter, in any way. And if we were to uuhhh…well….trust me you wont have to worry about her getting pregnant, I assure you of that! AND uhh its not like we would ever do that! I'm only taking her out on a date" – I'm sweating!-. her father studied me again, looking for something and then slightly smiled "okay. You can take my daughter on this date. But have her home before 11:00 and I DO NOT want her coming home drunk." He said holding his daughter in the most protecting way he could –I want to hold her like that- "alright" I said " so I'll be here at eight then"

-------------

"cant wait!" Michiru said waving to Haruka as he left.

----------------------------

okay, so ill be adding my own characters next chapter, they just didn't fit into what I had in mind.

So don't forget to r&r!


	7. Chapter 7

Deep Anguish:

Chpt: 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Rating: R or M, whatever…-- :explicit language, lemon, Yuri

-------

Everything written in _italics_ means that its passed tense or a dream..ya know..flashback, memory and dream tense…play a game, try to figure out which is which :P And for sentences written –Like this- would be the character thinking to herself. And any words written **like this** symbolizes a sound.

-------

-I hope tonight will be fun. I trust Haruka and I know he wouldn't take advantage of me. Dad is just so over-protective; I wish he wouldn't have done that test thing. But if THAT didn't scare Haruka away, nothing will!-

**-Knock Knock-**

"Yes?"

"Hello sweetheart, just came in to tell you that its already 7:30, just incase you weren't keeping track…Oh and might I add that you look absolutely beautiful! That Haruka boy doesn't know what he's getting into!"

"uhh..Thank you mother..", –'getting into'? What does she mean by that?-

"You know honey, its not a weird thing for a mother to come and talk to her daughter, soo, lets talk for a minute, you look like your already ready"

-Oh dear Kami, save me!- "yes, of course, why not"

"Okay, I just wanted to start off by saying that I was once a teenager too. AND I did attend parties. AND I did have hot dates to attend those parties with. So I'm just going to be quite blunt at this point…IF anything happens, make sure he at least has a condom"

"M-mother! What kind of person do you take me for!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it in that way! Really, I didn't! I just know what its like to be young and full of hormones. What I am really trying to say is, have fun…but not too much fun. If you sleep with a man on the first date it takes away the 'chase'..meaning..if he already has what he's aiming for so easily…. Then what is the point? You know what I mean, honey?"

"Yes, I understand. But mom, you can trust me"

"Okay, as long as we are clear on that subject. And in any case, I hope you have a lot of fun tonight. And call if anything comes up"

"I will mother, thank you for coming and pointing me in the right direction, even though I was well on my way"

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me. But one more thing before I go….If you DO decide to drink. Don't have too many. Alright sweetheart, its 7:48, if he's a good man, he'll be earl--"

–**Ding dong-**

"Uhhh…Early.."

And with that I was tearing off down the stairs to my date, only to see my father at the door having what I hope was a staring contest with Haruka.

----------Haruka's P.O.V----------

"So, you're here early"

"Yes, I am."

–Gaaah! There he goes again! Staring into me! What's with this guy!-

"Are we a, shall we say, Eager Beaver?"

"…Eager…Beaver…? uhhhmm..yeah I guess. I am very eager to be going out with your daughter tonight"

"…So then you must be very, shall we say, Starvin' Marvin?"

"'Starvin' Marvin'….?"

-Huh? Is this another one of his tests? Word problems? I hate word problems..but two can play at this game!-

"Well, yes. You are here early so my daughter did not have enough time to have a little snack before she left..And I am guessing you were planning on going to this..party..on an empty stomach? Well, not while I'm still alive and kicking! I will not have my daughter and her date go to a party with alcohol with no food in their bellies! Now! OFF TO THE KITCHEN WITH YOU!"

"A snack? That would be very, shall we say, Awesome Opossum.."

-Haah! Don't think I don't have any tricks up my sleeve, old man!-

"….Hmmm 'Awesome Opossum'…Touché.."

----------Michiru's P.O.V----------

-..What in the hell was that all about? Did Haruka just say 'Awesome Opossum'?-

"Come on honey, lets get a move on..Your dad is acting like he's on crack. Don't want to keep him waiting"

-Crack? What is happening with this family? Were did my sane, boring, over-achieving parents go?-

**-In the kitchen-**

"MMMM! Mrs. Kaio! These mini sandwiches are the best I've ever tasted!"

"Really? Why thank you young man! Its nice to hear some compliments on my food for once"

Mother said with a glare towards father and I.

-Hmm…ham with blue cheese, cabbage and brussel sprouts? Haruka is either a very good brown-noser or my father scared him so badly when he answered the door that he is in too much shock to have the sense of taste-

"Yes! I absolutely love your cooking! Blue cheese, brussel sprouts, MY FAVE!"

-Orr…he might actually like my mothers cooking..-

"Well, Mr.Tenou, if you keep swooning me like this I may just have to invite you for dinner some time, how does that sound Michiru?"

"WHHAAAT? These kids have not even gone on their first date yet, and you're already planning a second!"

My father's face was red as a beet and he looked like he was about to explode. So I decided to run out before they start to argue.

"Well, Mother, Father, I think its time that Haruka and I start to head out. As it is already ten after eight"

"Yes, my friends were expecting me and Michiru to be there around 8:00-8:20..But I did very much enjoy snacking with you Mr and Mrs Kaio!"

there was no room for objection on my parent's part because we were out in a jiff

--------

Wow! I haven't updated this story since before Christmas! I'm so very sorry, hopefully people will still be reading this story. And I am also going to extend the party scene and new characters to next chapter.


End file.
